


Beware the midnight romp monster

by Keeblo



Series: 30 day nsfw otp challenge: davejohn [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge, Camping, M/M, ahaha, blugh this one isnt as good, dave humps people in his sleep, im tired sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day nsfw otp challenge<br/>Day 4: masturbation<br/>Dave is a sleep humper and for some reason John chooses to be his sleeping buddy when they go on a camping trip. Dave is baffled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware the midnight romp monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda really bad but yeah.

Dave was a sleep humper. That was an irrefutable fact. The fact that John still chose Dave as a sleeping buddy when they and some friends went camping was one that Dave really couldn't wrap his head around.

Nearly everyone knew that the blond often rutted against whatever was within grasp when he was asleep, so he often was excluded when things like sleeping buddies came up. So that night after tents had been pitched, food had been eaten, and everyone was thoroughly exhausted and had retired to their respective tents, Dave questioned his best friend.

"Dude."

"What?" John doesn't look up from where he's checking his blankets.

"Why'd you choose me as your sleeping buddy?" Dave only gets a shrug in return as the other male shuffles into his sleeping bag.

"Because you're my friend and Jake snores really loud and Dirk is just creepy." There's a yawn before John turns to face Dave, eyes lidded as he takes off his glasses and sets them aside.

"Yeah but you could've slept alone or joined one of the girls or something."

"I don't wanna sleep with the girls. They talk too much and scare me...jus' go ta sleep Dave. 'M tired." John reaches out to turn off the lantern, leaving them in darkness. Dave gives a short huff before taking off his shades and slinking lower into his sleeping bag. He makes sure to turn away from John just in case, hoping that when it happens he wouldn't end up ravaging his best friend in his sleep.

It turns out whether or not he was facing away from John he was automatically going to end up sleep humping him. And he figures this out when he uncharacteristically wakes up in the middle of a sleep induced rump against John's back side.

He's managed to not only turn over, but to completely curl around his friend, an arm around his middle trapping him close to Dave's body as he rolls his hips into his back side.

At first Dave is confused and a little unsure of what's happening as the sleep slowly leaves him. The first thing he notices is how hot it is and how much he wants to get out of his sleeping bag. The second is that something feels very good.

He doesn't remember any of his dream or if he even had and is baffled when he hears himself grunting as he continues to dry hump John. Nothing, not even a snippet of some weird wet dream. Nope. He was simply rutting against his friend for no reason what so ever.

The messed up part is that he can't bring himself to stop. It just feels so good and as his arm tightens around John's waist he notices that he's not the only one who seems to be enjoying himself.

He's barely opened his eyes when he registers John's mouth is open wide and his cheeks are flushed dark enough that he can tell in the low light in their shared tent. Maybe it's just him reacting to Dave in his sleep, he thinks. But then John's eyes are cracking open and looking at him. Completely taken by surprise, he doesn't look away, just keeps rolling his hips forward like it'd save him.

That's also when he notices that John's not simply enjoying the ride either. Every time he rolls his hips forward he can feel something hit the side of his hand. John's hand to be exact. John was jerking off to Dave dry humping him. And for some reason that really turned him on.

He makes an almost confused expression, eyebrows creasing forward as he continues to pant out small bursts of air through his mouth. Something seems to click and John gives him a look that he realizes Dave is awake and can feel him masturbating, but doesn't stop and instead makes a face that almost challenges him to pull away and say something about it.

Dave swallows thickly, his grip on John's night shirt tightening as he edges closer to orgasm. By that point he mumbling furiously against the other male's shoulder, eyes close to being shut as the sweltering heat seems to grow. Eventually it gets to be too warm and it's flooding over his senses to the point of him unzipping and nearly ripping the sleeping bag away from his body. While he's stopped humping John, he didn't seem to be finished.

In the low light he catches John's challenging look again, sees the way his own sleeping bag is pushed down as far as he could manage presumably when Dave had a tight hold on him. Dave's really tempted to just roll over and go back to sleep like nothing happened, but the throb in his groin is a high distraction. John seems to notice his indecision and sits up, his hand stroking himself finally coming into view and Dave swallows thickly again trying not to stare.

The blond also tries not to stare at the way John's shirt is ridden up and crumpled from his harsh grip on it earlier, his disheveled hair, lips parted and inviting, cheeks flushed brightly.

"C'mere Dave." The words startle him: he hadn't expected either of them to talk. But he does as John says, crawling forward. John's fingers wrap around the back of his neck and pull him forward. He realizes he's being kissed and has a brief moment of not entirely being sure what to do before he's kissing back hungrily, tiredly.

John wriggles himself out of his sleeping bag so he can sit on the top of them on his knees, his heat following with him. Dave looks at him heatedly as he pulls the blond's sleeping pants down his thighs until his erection is free and upright against his stomach.

Neither of them speak as they take their own erections and begin to jerk themselves off, staring intently at the other.

Dave ends up coming first, jerking a little with a shaky sigh as the orgasm high begins to dampen. John still watches him with predatory eyes, his hand moving in a less controlled rhythm as he nears his end too. When he finally comes as well he lets out the silkiest moan before wiping his hand off on his thigh.

Neither of them speak.

John moves forward first, pushing Dave back down and onto his back, cuddling up to his side.

"Maybe that'll help you..." The brunet yawns as he adjusts his head position on Dave's shoulder. The heat around them is plenty to keep them warm, so they just lie on the top of the blankets and sleeping bags until they fall asleep early in the morning.

When they wake up the next morning neither commented on it, simply went about their normal routines. Dave notes he didn't wake up with a boner like he usually did and gave an almost relieved sigh.

After that John was very clear about being sleeping partners with Dave.

**Author's Note:**

> Support my writing by commissioning me and following my writing blogs keeblochan.tumblr.com and hellagaydave.tumblr.com


End file.
